


Photographs and Memories

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is nostalgic





	Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [**hildigunnur**](http://hildigunnur.livejournal.com/) filled in Ron was_____ with nostalgic

Ron was feeling a bit nostalgic as he paged through the photo album in front of him. There were so many pictures of Fred that it was almost painful to look at .

Then he saw it, the teddy bear, and he watched in stunned disbelief as the bear changed into a spider in his arms over and over.

Ron closed the book quickly, shuddering slightly, and he made his way to the attic.

It was there Hermione found him, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching his teddy bear, and laughing at the memory of Fred.


End file.
